Burn Brighter
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: The Prequal to Of Ice and Flame. Events of a few years prior, childish moments and memories of the characters. Special Thanks to Rai-No-Tenshi.


Disclaimer: No ownership of Inuyasha or Avatar: The Last AirBender!

Beta: Rai-No-Tenshi, Thank You!

Authors Note: Is The Prequal of 'Of Ice and Flame'. Though its a Prequal is also a collection of memories and moments from the characters. Not nessesary all are just of the Main Characters: Kagome/Kang, Aang, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, ETC. some may be seen as cameos for other characters.

* * *

Memories: 1 : Kagome met Zuko

_'It's been three months...' The thought drifted through a young blue eyed girls mind, as she carefully tugged her drenched letter from the Turtle Duck's beak. As she retrived it she noticed the words had been washed away._

_Even if she had used bending to dry it, thee important part was gone. She felt absolutely horrible. That had the first letter from her father, since he had left her in the hands of Lord Azulon three months ago. He barely spoke to her when they were together, so having him write to her was a surprize. Hearing he had done so made her smile, but now._

_'...' She sighed, walking back into the palace halls she was a few corradors from here room. She heard snickering, she kept her head down and contiued on her way._

_"Oh dear, Azula. It looks like your house pet got its bone all wet. Boo hoo. Mabye I should throw it another?"_

_"Not at all. Why treat such a mangy creature? It may believe its given special treatment." Azula turned to the girl. "You must think your something special, huh? You're allowed to exist in the palace, instead of with the savages and that you would call kin. Your just so luck aren't you?" She said sardonicly, with false praise._

_Mai her friend stood beside her. "Careful Azula dont you know? Mutts carry all sorts of diseases!" They giggle together. The other girl Ty-lee sat back and watched it all happen she had enough of a conscience to know it was wrong but who is she to stand up to Azula. 'Sorry Kagome.'_

_Kagome clentched her fists but did nothing else. "Oh? Does it have back bone?" Mai teased seeing, Kagome's tensing fist. Kagome when to walk away. "Hey, are you listening! You stupid brat pay attention when I'm talking to you-!" Mai had when to slap her when she found her wrist caught._

_Zuko son of Second Prince Ozai, had happpened down the wall after training hearing all the rudely harsh comments, that could only ever be spewed by Azula. He saw Mai rearing her hand back to strike Kagome. They werent close but she hadnt done anything wrong. "Hey leave her alone!"_

_"Let me go!" Mai demanded. Still trying to get at Kagome. "I said Leave her alone, Mai." He spat out. She winced at his grip and tone. "Why are you protecting it any way?" He through her wrist._

_"I demand to know why you are picking on her?" Azula intervened no matter the amusement. "Oh, Zuzu it all good fun!" She smiled in false innocence._

_Zuko glared. "You guys are the worst!" Azula meerly pouted, crossing her arms. "Your such a fuddy duddy! We were just having our fun, Zuzu. Lets go girls." She motioned the girls to follow, they did. Ty-lee hesitated mouthing out an apology to Kagome she took off down the hall after Azula._

_"I'm sorry." She muttered to him. He looked at her. "Why are you apologizing?" Her bangs sheilded her eyes. "It's my fault for reacting."_

_"Your only human it happens." She looked at him. "Azula always lies. Never listen to what she says." He continued to rant about Azula and her lies and how she's favored dispite it she listened intenly. Zuko paused, realizing he'd lose the point trying to get while he was monologuing. "Sorry..." Zuko stuck out his hand for her to take it._

_She looked at it warily. "What? Hurry and take my hand I don't have all day." He huffed a bit haughtly. She took his hand. His clasped around her smaller one's and with a boyishly friendly grin, he dragged her with him the whole day. 'He's odd... but that's nice.' She was glad she did take his hand. She had never really held anyone's hand and his were warm._

_Not realising she just made her first friend. Someone who never made a comment on her eyes or her blood line. Even if she lost her fathers letter. She had a good evening, one thing was wrong. She didnt like the empty feeling she felt when she had to let go of his hand._

_Next time she'd ask to hold his hand all day if he alowed her..._

Owari!


End file.
